ONESHOT: Un beso
by Raven Tenoh
Summary: Él es un chico cotizado. Ella sólo sueña con darle un beso, sin embargo una tarde ese deseo se cumple. ¿Realidad o ficción? Para Serena es un sueño hecho realidad. Dejen Reviews, gracias!


Aún recuerdo cuando una tarde lluviosa de otoño estaba con Molly, mi mejor amiga de la preparatoria, platicando y refugiándonos de la incesante lluvia cuando vi pasar a un simpático joven, carismático y… ¡guapo! Jaja lo escribo y me sonrojo, vaya qué tonta soy. Él estaba corriendo para atajarse de la lluvia, creo que más mojado no podría estar, era un fideo, pero un fideo muy guapo hasta que entre suspiros le comenté a Molly

-¡Ay qué lindo es el joven Chiba! ¿no lo crees Molly?

-Vaya Serena aún sigues con ese deseo de que ese chico codiciado por muchas se fije en alguien como tú… digamos de un rango menor – dijo con sinceridad.

-¡Qué cruel eres! Y así te dices mi amiga. Vamos, soñar no cuesta nada, además no negaras que es guapo… - contestó con ilusión.

-Pues no, querida, pero tampoco me alucino como tú – reclamó.

-Sabes… él es mi príncipe azul, creo que él es perfecto para mí… aunque sea tan codiciado y perseguido en la universidad e incluso por las de nuestra preparatoria, aunque sólo me conformaría con un beso… ¡con uno! No pido más – confesó con emoción la rubia de coletas.

Aquella tarde iba caminando regresó a casa iba algo distraída porque no había pasado mi examen de inglés – sí me causa muchos problemas –, no podía dejar de imaginar a mi madre regañándome y, por tan sólo un instante, dejé de pensar en Chiba-sama. Mi cabeza estaba rodeada de él, por él y con él, soy una exagerada lo sé, pero siento cosas tan lindas aunque es un pesado siempre se ríe de mí cuando estoy en los videojuegos platicando con Motoki-kun, pretendiente de Molly. Siempre se burla de mí, de mi peinado y que no hago otra cosa más que perder el tiempo en el club de dibujo y en jugar videojuegos… aun así es tan guapo…

El punto es que iba caminando y cuando mi mente se despejó un momento de su cálida presencia… choqué con él, me dolió tanto el golpazo que me di que casi lloro; pero él no hizo nada sólo me miró, me tendió la mano y se fue, sí, se fue, caminó muy rápido a punto de echar a correr, ni siquiera se disculpó…

Llegué a casa más distraída y confundida de lo que ya estaba, mi madre me castigó con no salir un mes – y yo tenía una fiesta en Shibuya – lo peor fue que no podría comer dulces durante dos semanas, me pongo tan triste; total, desganada subí a mi cuarto, saqué mi carpeta y algo cayó al piso… ¿una nota? ¿Que de quién era…? Jajaja sí, de Chiba-sama; era como un sueño hecho realidad.

_Cabeza de chorlito: espero leas esto… es sólo para invitarte a salir, creo que me he comportado mal contigo y quiero remediarlo. Te veo mañana a las 3 en el centro comercial #10 enfrente de la joyería. No faltes. Adiós, Odango. _

¡QUÉEEEEE! Casi me da un infarto de la emoción, lo juro. No sabía que hacer: mi madre me había castigado con cero salidas y no dulces, cómo iba a hacerle para ver al cotizado Chiba… pensé largo tiempo y encontré la solución: Molly. La llamé desde mi habitación y le comenté el plan, la nota, el castigo y demás, ella es buena chantajeando a los demás así que ella me ayudaría para ver a Chiba-sama.

En la noche Molly llamó a mi casa y convenció de alguna forma extraña a mamá para que pudiera ir a su casa a hacer "un trabajo muy importante", yo feliz de la vida y mi madre más que enojada por siempre salirme con la mía jajaja. Me dormí temprano y algo ansiosa porque ya amaneciera, que el día pasara rápido y pudiera ver al joven universitario de lindos ojos azules y cabello negro como el cielo nocturno – sí, sí me alucino-.

Me levanté feliz, fresca y llegué a clases iluminada, participé. La maestra de inglés no lo creía, pero a su pesar, me felicitó. Salí al almuerzo, no comí mucho, los nervios suelen traicionarme y me dan ganas de vomitar, así que opté por no comer alimento sólo algo indispensable y ligero. Llegó el segundo bloque de clases y con él: la salida.

Fui a mi casa, me cambié, usé algo cómodo pero también femenino. Salí corriendo de mi casa con una mochila en forma de conejo y fui a ver a Molly, me dio varios consejos y me advirtió que si él se pasaba de listo conmigo que la llamara y su hermano mayor, Kelvin, le rompería la cara. Así que tras una plática, consejos y relajación; partí hacia el distrito #10.

Llegué del otro lado de lo acordado, llevaba tiempo y me fui con calma observando las tiendas y los bellísimos vestidos de noche, las joyas, me imaginaba por un momento con Chiba en una elegante fiesta y yo tomada de su brazo o bailando y… tocar sus labios.

_Mira mis manos tiemblan así por ti,_

_sé que tiemblas por mí_

_siento el encanto de una noche entre tus brazos_

Por fin llegué al lugar y esperé sentada en una banquita que daba justo enfrente de la joyería, yo estaba ansiosa, nerviosa, feliz, estaba enamorada de ese hombre, un hombre que dejaba esperando cinco minutos a una linda jovencita que se había arreglado para él. Cuando él llegó... casi se me cae el cielo encima, iba tan galante, vestía un pantalón negro, camisa azul claro y unas gafas oscuras que le quedaban muy bien. Me saludó, pero lo miraba embobada sin decir una sola palabra, muda, estaba en blanco, sólo murmuré:

- Hola...

- ¿Qué te pasa? No te reconocí con el pelo suelto y tan bien arreglado, cabeza de...

- Me llamo Serena, Serena Tsukino, ya no me diga así Chiba-sama – contesté

- Con una condición: deja de llamarme Chiba-sama y dime por mi nombre Darien ¿está bien?

- De acuerdo – sonreí.

ven y dame al fin

de tu amor, de tu corazón

que ya es hora de ser feliz.

Comenzamos a caminar por el centro comercial, salimos de éste y fuimos a dar a un bello parque, en el cual caminamos largo rato hasta que él comenzó a decirme que quería disculparse por ser tan malo conmigo, que lo disculpara. Cómo negarse cuando él tiene esa chispa que mueve hasta a mi ADN, así que acepté la disculpa y comimos un helado, platicamos.

Jugamos un rato en los columpios, debo aceptar que para ser mayor, tiene el alma de un niño, sin darme cuenta lo tomé de la mano cuando caímos en la realidad, nos soltamos y seguimos como si no pasara nada, pero él me tomó y me dijo: Serena, ¿sabes? ¡Me gustas mucho! Por eso te cité hoy para confesarte lo que siento ¿quiero saber si tú sientes lo mismo que yo? No supé como responder, resbaló por mi mejilla una lágrima, sonreí y lo abracé fuerte y le dije que lo amé desde el primer momento en que lo vi.

Mira mis ojos brillan así por ti,

te deseo a morir

fuimos a comer, me trató como una reina ese día, subimos a la torre de comunicaciones de Tokio y ahí nos besamos, pude sentir el calor de sus besos, su sabor, su aliento, tuve un contacto profundo con él... fue lo mejor que sentí y a pesar de que había gente cerca, no dudamos y nos besamos con fuerza, ternura, deseo y pasión. Cuando nos separamos, él se acercó a la orilla y gritó: Tokio: ¡amo a Serena Tsukino, ella es el amor de mi vida! Después, ante tal locura sólo nos quedamos observando el bello panorama con la ciudad enfrente y el mundo a nuestro alcance...

mira la gente mira la gran ciudad

se detienen por ti y por mí

si nos ven besar

sonriendo dirán, que par de locos

Salimos de la torre y fuimos al parque ecológico donde había un lago, minutos más tarde estaba lloviendo como si el cielo diera la bienvenida a un nuevo amor naciente – bueno eso creía yo – reímos hasta casi ahogarnos, nos divertimos, en la lancha nos besabamos, jugabamos, sus manos eran tan cálidas y ardientes que el simple contacto me quemaba.

Darte un beso así, es ir al paraíso

es casi un hechizo

darte un beso así, me llena de calma

me llega hasta el alma

Empapados vimos el atardecer juntos y el reflejo naranja en el agua del lago nos hacía vibrar de felicidad – aún lo puedo sentir – nos hacía pensar que este amor era eterno e indestructible, el mundo era nuestro y nuestro amor era del tamaño del mundo.

Salimos del parque, ya era algo tarde y mi cabeza daba vueltas al imaginar a mi mamá cuestionando el porqué iba con la ropa mojada, pero salía sobrando estaba con mi Darien, el amor de mi vida, con mi querido, con quien siempre soñé. Tratando de jugar con él, lo miré a los ojos de manera coqueta, él siguió mi juego, me persiguió, me atrapó y me besó tan salvajemente que perdí el aliento. Es que el jugueteo de su lengua y su esencia me hacían perder.

Mira mis labios acércate un poco más

de manera casual

muerde un suspiro, aprovecha mi descuido

ven, bésame sin dudar, sin hablar

dame más calor, lléname de tu amor

¡te necesito!

Quería seguirlo besando hasta que ya no me quedaran fuerzas – qué sádica y masoquista soy – hasta que ya no quisiera más de él, que me hartara, cosa realmente imposible porque lo amaba como a nadie en el mundo, sólo quería seguirlo besando porque siempre había soñado con eso, con este momento y lo bello que sería cuando llegara, justo como yo lo quería, así como ahora.

Darte un beso así, es ir al paraíso

es casi un hechizo

darte un beso así, me llena de calma

me llega hasta el alma.

Cuando lo beso en lo único que pienso es que parece más un sueño que una realidad, aún abrazados siento un ligero golpe en mi cabeza, pero él sigue jugando con mi cabello, de nuevo siento un ligero golpe, pero ¿¡Qué!?...

- Uuuah – bostezó – Molly porque me despertaste tenía un lindo sueño... con mi príncipe azul ¡no es justo!

- Ya es tarde y tenemos que volver mañana hay examen de inglés – recordaba la pelirroja – vayamos a estudiar y descansa ¿sí?

- Ok, amiga... ya ni me recuerdes el examen, paguemos y vayamos a casa – sugerí-.

_Al día siguiente. _

Iba caminando regresó a casa algo distraída porque no había pasado mi examen de inglés – sí me causa muchos problemas –, no podía dejar de imaginar a mi madre regañándome y, por tan sólo un instante, dejé de pensar en Chiba-sama.

Cuando mi mente se despejó un momento de su cálida presencia… choqué con él, me dolió tanto el golpazo que me di que casi lloro; pero él no hizo nada sólo me miró, me tendió la mano y se fue, sí, se fue, caminó muy rápido, no, se echó a correr y ni siquiera se disculpó…


End file.
